User blog:Baneares/countdown to Usual Suspects
The Team gets a new member and a new mission – a mission that may finally expose all the Team's secrets... and all their lies! 6 days: Okay loved yesterdays episode, wished Dick had taked Wally but there little byplay was still cute. We are now just one episode away from the season final. It says that the final is going to reveal who the mole is but this one says that all the lies are being exposed. Or that they may, but that usally means that they are. The new member is probably going to be Rocket becasue we know she joins before the end of the season. I have no idea what the mission could be but to expose secrets it will probably have to do with Sportsmaster and Cheshire (then again that is what I said for Insecurity). I am still amazed at the plot line of this show it is better than any thing I have ever watched. 5 days: Okay so as we bring the season to an end lets look at all that the Light has done. Looling back we know that a lot of it was to get the Starfish (stario) Ivo mentioned it was superpowerful. They may yor may not have a mole in the team and if they do it might be more than one. They created a whole different species and then used that species to clone superman TWICE. They tried to reprogram a member of the Justice League and then manged to almost black out the world. (not sure if that was what the light actually wanted T.O. Morrow Robot might have gone rough) In a round about way kill a member of the Justice League. (Zatara) So to top that all of they now have done a lot of cumfusing things that all somehow helped get Stario and then infused it with Klarions magic and black dust? We still don't know WHY!!!!!!!!!!! 4 days: Okay a revew off all secrets being cept from the team. (not that any one really needs a reminder) Artemis is still not telling them about her family ties. Wich are now pulling Wally away from her. (just as he was starting to get close) Megan still hasn't told any one that she is a White Martian and for fear of this becoming common knowledge isallowing Queen Bee to blackmail her. Superboy found out he is half human and that human part is Lex Luther, then proceeded to take a "gift" from Luther that unleashed his full powers, sidefect is that he gets really angry and he seems adicted to them. Those are the life threarting ones. Other would be Robins secret ID, that's normal though. Random thought, do you guys think that Greg and other writers look on sites like these to see what fans are saying. Or maybe they even comment and are a part of the comunity 3 days: '''Daddy relations. We have the big ones Bruce and Dick, and Clark and Connor. I for one am really grateful for the relation between Bruce and Dick, they have these really nice father son moments and while Bats may have wanted Rob to lead he is okay with the desicsion of the team. I wish we could see more of it, but maybe we will in season 2. Then we have the Kents, for one this is no way Connor's fault. Hey that bone head even came out and ASKED FOR HELP. For him that is major, and Clark just went and blew him off, and okay I know I just said Bruce was being a good father but when BATMAN has TO GIVE parenting advise you are doing it way wrong. Then we have the over-protectice Zatara who has sacravised himself so that his daughter has a chance. The nice little uncle niece thing of the Martians. (not sure how that is going to be effeted when her being a white martian is revealed) '''2 days: '''Spitfire, my favorite pairing and yet the most anoying. Would if had trulley been that big of a problem to just take Wally aside after Insecurity and TELL him that the reason she was so scared was becasue Cheshire is her sister and Sportsmaster is her FATHER. I mean he was defending her the whole mission, the reason why I loved the episode, and I hated how after all that all she could do was admit to the first thing he thought is was. Her being scared of Red Arrow joining the Team. I mean come on she may have been a little bit but she wouldn't mess up the mission. Really wished she would have listened to Green Arrow and stayed behind. '''1 day: '''This is it the last episode before the season finally. And becasue most show do a hour long finally this is probaly partr of it. That actually means that we will probably get this big huge amount of info and then have to wait the entire week before any one acts on it. Wonder if this will be the episode in the snow, you know the one where there are fighting Chesire, because that would explain why Artemiss' secrets are revealed. Plus the snow fights were really cool with Wally. '''The discusion is open for those that don't check the admin notices The moment we have all been waiting for has arrived.............for some of you others (like me) half an hour and a half in the U.S or longer until the english comes on Wow that was amazing, loved the big reveale. How did Roy not know himself to be the mole? Category:Blog posts